Magic Wars
by Anakin Slavester Skywalker
Summary: Voldemort killed Harry's parents yet instead of going to the Dursley's he goes to his father's brother, Aden Palpatine. Welcome to the darker side of Harry Potter. A boy raised by his Sith uncle, enter Darth Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Wars

Introduction

Welcome to a world where magic and the force collide. Magic wars is the "what if Harry was raised by someone else?" story. I thought of this story while I was in a restaurant. My problem was coming up with some interesting. Then hit me why not someone from Star-Wars and who better than Chancellor/ Emperor Palpatine. Then I thought hey this opens up for a darker side of our beloved wizard. So Magic Wars was born. Below are the main charters in their order of appearance. Enjoy the story.

Chancellor/Emperor Aden Palpatine- Harry's uncle, James's brother

Harry Potter/ Darth Flames- our beloved wizard

Lord Voldemort- the murder of Harry's parents

Head master Albus Dumbledore- head master at Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy- a Slytherin and Harry's best friend

Snape- potions teacher at Hogwarts and Harry's guard

Darth Maul- Aden's First Sith apprentice

Douku- Aden's second Sith apprentice

Oh yah I forgot… Voldemort killed Harry's parents yet instead of going to the Dursley's he goes to his father's brother, Aden Palpatine. Welcome to the darker side of Harry Potter. A boy raised by his Sith uncle, enter Darth Flames the youngest Sith lord in history of the Sith. Now a student at Hogwarts Harry's life is different. Draco Malfoy is his best friend, Ron Weasley is his enemy and above all Snape is his greatest ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

James paced back and forth waiting for his older brother to get home form his representatives meeting. They lived in their family home on Naboo. James Potter carried his father's name; he was 5' 9" in height and 200lbs in weight. He had jet hair and Sky eyes. He wore a diamond T-Shirt and Safire jeans. He also had glasses. They were on their own. Father had been Kaman Potter and their mother had been Jillian Palpatine. Kaman had been a Sith lord, and the apprentice of Darth plagues the wise, uneventfully Jillian turned him into the Jedi, who had him executed, when she discovered his ware a bout's one night and more so discovered she had married a Sith and was pregnant with his first child. The day Aden had been born marked the start of a new life for Jillian. She was unaware of; however, that Kaman's master had a clone of him. Jillian had been raped on her son's 3rd birthday. Soon she became pregnant with her second child. Jillian porously took Kaman's name Potter for James to prove their could be good in the name. She died when James was only 3 and Aden was only 6. He was extremely mature for his age and was allowed to take care of his little brother. They have been together ever since. Aden smiled with pride when his 11 year old brother got his letter to Hogwarts he was 14.

James came to his senesces when he hared his brother Aden walk in. Aden was 6' 2" in height and 270lbs. He had ash eyes and dark chocolate hair. Aden sat down on the couch and said "Hello little brother." James approached his brother and said "Hi Aden" the hesitation in James' voice caused Aden to become worried. "James" Aden said sternly "what's wrong?" James brought himself to confess the truth.

"Brother, I want you to do me a favor." said James, who was 15 years old. "What?" asked Aden "I have a gut feeling I won't live past my 21st year." James hesitated. He knew his brother was still a little sanative about death. Every since their mother had died Aden was so protective of his naïve little brother. "You don't mean you think your going to die James!" Aden shouted "Yes! And Lilly also" said James "What, by who!" Aden asked "Riddle, Tom Riddle." said James "James what do you want of me?" Aden asked worried sick for James "Just take care of my kid or kids please brother, Lilly's family isn't suited." James asked "ok James I promise" said Aden.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

The day Harry James Potter was born was the happiest day for Lilly, James, and Aden. The small family welcomed the little boy the way Aden and James had been, with force and magic blessing. The next year at Halloween Harry was given to his uncle Aden. But not before lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle had killed his parents and tired, but failed, to kill him. Harry was left scared. Dumbledore appeared to Aden that night. "Ah Headmaster Dumbledore it is honor to see you after hearing so much from James…." Aden stopped seeing the serious look on the aged headmaster's face. "No say it is not true; tell me James is not dead!" Aden screamed. "I'm so sorry Aden but it's true. Hagrid is on his way with your nephew…." Dumbledore said sadly "what!" Aden exclaimed "Harry's ok?" Dumbledore nodded. Soon Hagrid came with Harry. Hagrid handed the small infant to Aden who cooed "Harry you live, for that I am grateful." Ten years would pass before Harry would go to Hogwarts. In those ten years Harry learned to be a republican in the galactic senate by the light of day, however by the dark of night his uncle trained him into a sith lord, Darth Flames was born. Harry grew up knowing he was a wizard. And always exposed to the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

Harry woke with a start, he was breathing hard. *_another nightmare, another day_* Harry thought. He got up and studied himself in the mirror. He was 5' 9" in height and 200 lbs. He had short jet hair and emerald eyes. He pulled on his plain onyx Sith garb and his glasses and went down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As Harry entered the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast hit him. A servant was preparing the food. Another had his seat pulled out and waiting for him. His uncle Aden was sitting drinking tea and reading the wizard newspaper "The Daily Prophet". Harry quickly took his seat across from his uncle and reminded silent. It wasn't long before Aden looked up from the paper and saw Harry sitting quite and focused. "Very good Harry you learn quickly." Aden praised. Harry nodded in gratitude. A servant brought their breakfast. Aden then asked "Harry would you like to come with me to Curasunt. There's a very important senatorial meeting and Darth Maul, my apprentice, would like to me the nephew of his master." Harry replied "Yes uncle I'll come along". After breakfast they left for Curasunt. They were there in a matter of minutes. Aden took Harry to the senate building which was a huge building with many stories. The meeting seemed to drag on for hours. Soon Aden approached his very patient nephew. He grinned and said "now as promised…." Harry grinned making it out to be say lunch out or a special reward for being so patient. They headed to their speeder and got in. Then they were soon at the gates of an abandoned building. This was Aden's enclave. Once inside Aden said "Harry please change into your more formal Sith garb, and lose the glasses please." Harry bowed and said in a vary Sith tone "yes my master." He departed for his bedchamber, once there he changed to full Sith lord. He met his uncle in his throne room and found the apprentice waiting for him and the introduction. Aden, also known as, Darth Siddious spoke once Harry stood near the Zabric. "Darth Maul this is my nephew Darth Flames, you're to respect him as though he were me. Is that clear?" the Zabric bowed and said "yes my master it is very clear…it is also an honor to me you master Flames." Harry nodded to maul about the whole master thing. Later Harry and Aden returned home to Naboo. Harry went to his room for the night. Little did he know or more pay attention to the fact he was of wizarding age to start schooling. He found that out in the morning at breakfast. His uncle was proud of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

The next few days flew past Harry. Soon almost too soon Harry found himself on the train to Hogwarts. Five minutes in to the ride a blonde haired boy followed by a brown haired and a black haired boy approached. The blonde haired boy poked his head in and asked "are those seats taken?" Harry turned his head towered the three boys and said "you may sit with me." His tone was commanding the blonde haired boy quickly sat down beside Harry. The other two sat across from Harry and their leader. The blonde haired boy spoke first "I'm Draco Malfoy. How did you do that?" Harry mused "what the tone or the look?" the brown haired boy said "I'm Crab and it was the tone" Harry replied "my uncle taught me when I was seven to speak with a commanding tone." The third boy asked "what about your parents…oh I'm Goalay" Harry sighed "my parents are dead; I was raised by my uncle." Draco said "your uncle must be rich…your street outfit is so fancy." Harry smiled "thank-you Draco." Soon they were at Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, crab, and goalay had all been sorted into Slytherin house. After the start of the term feast the houses were escorted to the conmen rooms of their respectable house. Harry sent word home that his first night went very well.


End file.
